


9 Hours

by bucketmouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom!America, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mile High Club, Pheromones, top!England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketmouse/pseuds/bucketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>APH Kink meme fill, originally posted February 14th 2015: The worst time to go into heat.</p>
<p>Alfred is returning home from university in England. Due to a mix-up, he is on the flight when his heat sets in. And oh, there happens to be a very handsome Alpha sitting next to him. Arthur was really just trying to be polite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Hours

Ignoring the dosage recommendation on the bottle, Alfred shook out another suppressant pill and swallowed it with a quick swig of bottled water. Things could be worse. He was in first class, a totally comped upgrade, and he hadn’t flown first class since he started insisting on paying for his own plane tickets. Of course, things could be a lot better.

For one, he could actually be back in New York right now instead of still in London waiting for everyone to board, but thanks to the damn mix-up that lead to his free upgrade in an apology, twelve hours later he was STILL in London Heathrow Airport stuck in some kind of sick hell. Or hell, he could still be in London and staying with the friend he was supposed to be staying with for summer break instead of a last-minute “oh wait my fiance came down with the flu we can’t have anyone over right now, especially not another omega so close to heat, it might trigger his, you can just go home for the summer right?”

See if Alfred gave them any nice wedding gifts. Bitches were getting a toaster. Not even a good one. A shitty one that didn’t even do bagels. 

It was like every terrible warning his parents gave him about going to college overseas was going off all at once. 

The flight was nine hours. He just had to last nine hours. It was a red-eye flight and a small plane, so if there was a God then maybe they’d finish boarding fast, no one else would be in first class, and Alfred could make it to New York and home and most importantly to the better (if arguably more dangerous) suppressants before his heat got too bad. The suppressants available in London were really only good at suppressing his scent. It did little on his libido, and he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. He wished he could take some kind of sleeping pill to just get through the flight, but they reacted badly with the only suppressants that worked for him that were available in the UK with their damn stricter drug laws. Alcohol was also out of the question.

Not that he wasn’t in danger of getting sick anyway with how many of those he was taking. 

“Right this way Mister Kirkland. Please let us know if we can get you anything to make your flight more comfortable.” The blonde and far too energetic flight attendant was coming Alfred’s way, and behind him was… was…

**_Fuck._ **

Short straw-colored hair, bushy eyebrows, a perfectly tailored suit that had to cost probably as much as this plane ticket, that wasn’t even counting the leather briefcase he had. For the hour of the night he looked wide awake, probably actually planned to take the red eye. He was gorgeous and Alfred wanted to ride his dick so badly. 

He squirmed in his seat, popping another pill again as the flight attendant and the alpha businessman got closer, praying to the baby Jesus to please please please not have the seat next to him please no please no-

Baby Jesus ignored his pleas. The alpha stopped right next to Alfred’s bank of seats, stowing his briefcase above and taking the seat next to Alfred with a brief, polite smile to the omega. He smelled so damn good, just Alfred’s type, part of the reason he wanted to go to college abroad was because he fucking loved accents. English alphas were the best, so damn polite and repressed in public, not that whole machismo American alpha culture, but get them in private and mmmmm…

Alfred was staring. The alpha had noticed his staring, turning his attention to Alfred. 

“Need something, love?”

‘Your knot’ was on the tip of Alfred’s tongue and the idiot even opened his mouth before he abruptly snapped it closed again. 

“Nothing, sorry.” He said quickly instead, popping another pill and pulling his headphones on.

This was going to be the longest nine hours ever. 

 

Two and a half hours in and taking twice the recommended dosage of suppressants finally caught up to Alfred. This was why God made airsick bags. Headphones falling off his shoulders, Alfred made a mad grab for it all of a sudden, coughing up his dinner into the bag and hoping that this disgusting display would prompt the alpha businessman next to him to change seats. 

Instead, as Alfred was busy getting sick, cool hands were suddenly very gently pushing his hair back, keeping the golden blonde strands from getting dirty, rubbing soothingly at his back, a steady gentle voice murmuring “There, there, better out than in, love, it’s going to be alright.” 

His hands were so nice and cool against Alfred’s fevered skin, gentle and steady. When Alfred was done being sick, those hands went to the young man’s waist and - oh god oh god he needed to be touched he wanted it he needed it - unbuckled his seatbelt before helping Alfred to stand.

“Come on then, let’s get you cleaned up, Felik will take care of the bag.” The alpha businessman gently encouraged, putting an arm around Alfred’s waist as he walked him to the small bathroom that was in no way made for more than one person to occupy, first class be dammed.

“No, no, I’m fine, I’ll be okay on my own-” Alfred quickly tried to assure the other man, he’d gotten his suppressants out of his system and it was only a matter of time before his pheromones kicked into overdrive and he really did not need that to happen in an even smaller enclosed space with an alpha who was rubbing him in all the right ways. Proverbially. Not literally. Unfortunately. 

“You can barely stand on your own, love. Not surprising, you were popping those pills like candy. Here, hold onto the sink.” The alpha’s voice was pure sex. Alfred couldn’t help but imagine how he must sound the morning after, probably one of those gentle types big on aftercare. 

Alfred held onto the sink while the alpha removed his expensive suit coat, hanging it on the inside of the door that he had to close to do so. Fuck, fuck, triple fuck. Alfred’s grip on the plastic sink tightened. The alpha was rolling his sleeves, turning on the sink and gently encouraging Alfred to lower his head so he could help wash the omega’s face. 

Alfred caught the Alpha’s reflection in the mirror. His eyes were green, such a bright, bright green, like endless fields of grass. 

“Here, take a drink, spit, there, not so bad now, is it?” he said softly. Alfred wanted to drown in his voice, to sink to his knees in front of this stranger and beg to be taken then and there. He-

The alpha gasped suddenly, pulling his hands away from Alfred and flattening himself against the back wall, not that this gave more than a few inches between them. 

“You-” 

That was the first time Alfred bothered to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes almost looked black with just a thin edge of blue to them, his pupils were so dilated. He was sweating, skin flushed - especially his cheeks, his lips, the ‘glow’ of Heat that made even a virgin omega look like they’d just been thoroughly fucked and were ready, willing, and able for a round two.

With the way the alpha seemed struggling to breathe through his mouth, Alfred would bet that his pheromones were now running wild as well. Was something wrong with the way he smelled? Did the alpha not like it? Alfred really, really, REALLY wanted the alpha to like him. Like all of him. It was alright though because he knew a way to get guys to like him fast. 

“I - I was supposed to take the 10am flight back to New York.” Alfred tried to explain, and in his mind he was completely rational about it, absolutely conversational. Not at all a moaning mess struggling to get the words out, dropping to his knees in front of the blonde alpha, rubbing his cheek against the other man’s rapidly hardening erection. “There was, uh, like, a mix-up. Yeah. So I got bumped to here instead.” Alfred should get those trousers of his open. Otherwise they’d stain. Alfred was just being polite and helping, the pants were surely expensive. 

“Oh, love, you shouldn’t be - you aren’t in control of yourself-” The alpha stuttered out, he was so adorably flustered Alfred wanted to just eat him up. He mouthed the alpha’s cock through his trousers, getting a strangled moan in return. Alfred was pretty sure the hands that went to his hair were intending to push him away, but instead they tangled up in the golden strands, pulling him closer, like if the cotton fabric wasn’t in the way he’d be fucking Alfred’s mouth and throat right about now. That was more like it, the omega knew he smelled good - damn good, if previous track record was anything to go by, and the smell wasn’t even the best thing he had to offer. 

He heard a thumping sound, and another muffled voice, but Alfred ignored them. They weren’t important. All that was important was getting to the alpha’s dick. He’d suck it nice and slick and then the alpha would bend him over the sink and let their bodies do the rest, and everything would be wonderful. First, he had to get the alpha’s belt undone. 

Except. Except those gently encouraging hands on his head were now pushing back, letting go, then going to Alfred’s hands. Alfred began to whine, he couldn’t help it, he needed the alpha’s knot and he needed it _right now_...!

“Shh, shh, it’s okay love it’s okay but you have to slow down there’s - oh god you really didn’t hear did you? Oh shite you’re bad right now-”

“I can be bad, I can be anything you want me to be.” Alfred moaned.

There was the thudding again. Louder this time, as was the sound. Someone’s voice? 

“Like, you totally can’t do that in there and you aren’t fooling anyone.”

It was the ditzy and too energetic flight attendant. 

Alfred squirmed in the alpha’s grasp. They could just ignore him. Besides, the door was locked and-

“Also there’s like totally an override so I can pop this sucker open from the outside and I’d rather not see dick I didn’t opt to see so I’d like to not have to use it.” 

“ _Shite._ ” the alpha cursed. Alfred was inclined to agree with him. 

 

Arthur made sure everything was ‘tucked in’ so to speak before he opened the door, hoping that Felik would at least give him the courtesy of not noticing the tent he was pitching or that his belt was still undone. 

So, of course, the first thing Felik did was glance down at his crotch, then back up to his face. 

“Sooooo like you’ve been on enough flights I am preeeetty sure you know that’s not what the bathrooms are for, Mister Kirkland. Like, they’re barely big enough for one person to use them for their intended purpose.” Felik crossed his arms, looking at Arthur expectantly. This was what happened when you practically had a weekly commute on the same route so often, you got to know the staff well enough for them to feel safe sassing you. 

Arthur was pretty sure Felik was the type to sass everyone, on second thought. 

“Erm, well,” Arthur coughed, trying to stand straighter, straightening his tie and trying to look as authoritative as possible given the circumstances. “The Eromenos Protection Act of 1971 states that the alpha partner of any omega who has gone into heat, regardless of circumstances-”

“Yeah I know, if an omega goes into heat their alpha gets to fuck ‘em sated no matter where they are no questions asked don’t lecture an omega on omega rights, hoss.” Felik pulled a stick of gum into his pocket, popping it in his mouth and chewing it. He did not seem impressed by Arthur’s attempt at authority. “Here’s the thing, he sure as fuck ain’t your omega mate so that kinda falls through there don’t it? Law’s for legally bound partners only.”

Arthur choked back a curse. He was not thinking clearly. He had an omega in the restroom behind him deep into a heat ready to take his knot, god damn it! 

“...He could be my mate, you don’t know we aren’t married.” Arthur tried.

Felik blew a bubble, waiting to see if Arthur would elaborate on that before he popped it.

“So what’s his name then?”

Arthur opened his mouth. He closed it again. 

“L …” no, no you idiot, it definitely wasn’t ‘love’. “...Liam?” Arthur tried. Felik raised an eyebrow.

“Does he _look_ like a Liam? Next time, like, try that shit on the flight attendant that doesn’t know you can’t keep an omega for a week.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Felik throw me a bone here.”

“I could be convinced to tell the rest of the staff that you two are engaged so the EPA applies to you, but I’d need a _liiiittle_ something to help me out with that.” Felik smirked. The little brat was extorting him!

“I’m not even the one going into heat!” Arthur sputtered indignantly.

“And I’m suuure that sweet little omega you’ve got in there will be happy to pay you back with his body for your troubles.”

“ _Shite_ , fine, okay, _bugger it all_ you can have all the cash I’ve got on me it’s at least two hundred USD can I please get it to you when we’re landing so I can get back to fucking him senseless?”

“Go have yourself a ball, tiger. And remember, we’ve got cameras, so don’t try to welch on the deal. I’ve got a pair of Alexander McQueen heels I’ve got my eye on.” 

 

Back in the restroom, Alfred’s libido hadn’t slowed down just because the alpha left the small room. The alpha’s jacket was still hanging on the door and his scent was all over it, black tea and the slightly spicy scent that must be his aftershave, comforting and masculine and absolutely the kind that you’d be alright waking up to. Alfred rubbed his cheek against the coat as he leaned his back against the door, struggling to get his worn denim jeans open so he could free his cock, stroking it with one hand while the other slid between his legs to where he was already open and obscenely wet. He had needs, damn it. 

Of course, this meant when the door was opened again he fell backwards straight into the alpha and almost bowled him over. Huh, apparently he was like an inch or two taller than the guy. He caught Alfred’s shoulders though in that cool soothing grip of his and it was almost unbearable to even have the thin fabric of the tee shirt between his skin and the alpha’s hands. 

“Welcome back.” Alfred said breathlessly, taking the opportunity to breathe in the alpha’s scent up close. So much sharper than what was on the coat, along with the particular fevered sweetness that came with an alpha responding to an omega’s heat. 

“Were you smelling my jacket, love?” he purred in in Alfred’s ear, gently pushing him forward so he could crowd into the small space with Alfred and close the door behind them once more. It was so tiny and cramped there wasn’t anywhere near enough space to do much at all. Good thing he wouldn’t have to reposition much. Alfred let out a small moan confirming, rubbing against the alpha’s crotch through their pants. 

“You’re kinda my type, I’d wanna ride your dick even if I wasn’t in heat.” Alfred said, pulling away from the alpha just enough to get his pants down, dropping his underwear down his ankles as well. The alpha was so sweet earlier, concerned about Alfred making heat-induced decisions. His standards did tend to drop during heats and honestly with how he was right then literally any cock would do, but he really did fuck alphas like this one off-season. 

The alpha swore under his breath, that beautifully refined voice letting out a string of vulgarities as Alfred propped a knee up on the closed toilet seat, bending over, ass sticking out. 

“Lucky for you I go for athletic omegas.” the alpha groaned, and Alfred whined with need hearing the zipper of his pants be dragged down once more, the shift of cloth then finally feel the hands on his hips. His skin felt like it was on fire, and even as the alpha’s heated up to match it still felt comparatively cool against his own. His hands were strong and steady on Alfred’s hips, the tip of his cock rubbing against Alfred’s slick opening and not quite going in. “ _Shite_ , I - I don’t have any condoms…”

“I’m on birth control and I’m clean please please dear Christ fuck me like you’re going to breed me already.” Alfred babbled, bumping his hips back. 

That was all the alpha needed to hear. Alfred’s heats tended to run hot and fast, he was already slick and open enough that the alpha’s cock slid in with almost no resistance, all the way to the hilt. It was _perfect_. Alfred groaned, hands braced against the back wall, whole body trembling with need. The alpha was holding his hips hard enough to bruise and it was such a turn-on, Alfred loved little marks after getting fucked, the way he could drive alphas wild wanting to claim him. The alpha kept his thrusts slow at first, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, carefully going only a little faster and harder each time to make sure he wasn’t going to accidentally hurt Alfred. That kind of control was remarkable and just made Alfred want to make him lose it all the more. 

“Harder, harder, I’m not going to break -” Alfred gasped and moaned as the alpha shifted his angle just slightly, the thrust was shallower but it hit at just the right spot to make Alfred’s word break off into just shy of a scream, uncaring of if anyone else could hear them. They were practically in public and he didn’t care at all.

“Bit of a brat aren’t you, love?” The alpha bent over Alfred’s back to lick at the shell of his ear, thrusting into him and pounding at his prostate so Alfred could only moan for an answer. “Look at you, though. Taking my cock like a champ, the same way you’ll take my knot, won’t you?”

Alfred was quickly losing it, listening to that posh accent that didn’t sound more than slightly strained as he picked up the pace, hammering into Alfred’s ass. One hand let go of his hips so he could bring it up to card his fingers through Alfred’s hair, a gesture that would be soothing if he wasn’t still fucking Alfred senseless. He slid his hand down, cupped Alfred’s jaw and tilted his head so he could kiss him, sliding his tongue into Alfred’s yielding mouth, swallowing his moans. The alpha’s cock felt like it was made for Alfred, just big enough to be a little bit of a delicious strain for him but not big enough to hurt. Alfred whimpered every time he pulled back so far it felt like he was going to pull out. 

“How’s an omega so pretty not have a mate?” the alpha’s voice was rough when he broke the kiss, “I’d tie you to the headboard and fuck you until you couldn’t move, sweet thing. Keep you nice and full up just like you need, don’t you, love?”

One of Alfred’s last boyfriends was another foreign student, German, and super into the BDSM scene. They weren’t compatible in the long run and he was more into the scene than Alfred was, but it did help him discover he was at least a little kinky. Like, apparently, this guy. 

Fuck, he wasn’t going to last, but he could feel the bump at his entrance that was the alpha’s knot trying to work its way in. Alfred tried to relax, he wanted it, wanted to be fucked senseless and filled up and he was already halfway there. His own cock was leaking precome, flushed and untouched and god he wanted the alpha to stroke his cock because otherwise it was entirely possible he was going to come without it and that always made him a little embarrassed afterward. Thankfully, there was a God, the alpha reached between his legs and gripped his needy cock, pumping it agonizingly slow to keep Alfred distracted as his knot worked its way inside. Only once it was fully in and swelling to keep them tied together did he stoke Alfred in earnest and it didn’t take long at all for Alfred to come, swearing, screaming, begging to be filled up with the alpha’s seed. 

He must have blacked out for a bit after that, because when he came to he felt so wonderfully full up, half collapsed over the small airplane toilet in the tiny cramped bathroom, the alpha holding him close and steady as he nuzzled at Alfred’s neck and murmured soothing sounds into his ear, hips occasionally twitching with another spurt of come.

He knew omegas that only had to get fucked the once to satisfy their heat, whether or not it knocked them up. He sometimes envied them. The alpha being so sweet to him was, however, making him hard again. He shifted just a bit, letting out a needy whine.

“Fuck…” was really the only coherent word Alfred could get out, and he heard the alpha chuckle rather breathlessly behind him. He reached between them, palming Alfred’s half-hard cock.

“I thought so… you’re one of the ones that needs to be fucked and filled nonstop through your heat, aren’t you, pet?”

“Mmmm what - ah - what was your first clue?” not every alpha could keep up with Alfred, though many certainly tried. Alfred hissed as the alpha’s knot subsided enough for him to slide out, and the man gently turned Alfred over until he was seated facing the alpha. Like Alfred he hadn’t really bothered to get undressed, dress shirt rumpled, hair sticking every which way, expensive trousers open around his thighs. Alfred wanted to get fucked by him all over again and he spread his legs a little bit, knowing it made him look needier than he liked. Some alphas got off on that, and his shamelessness often overrode his pride. 

“Hands forward, wrists together, love.” the alpha murmured, and Alfred complied. He was treated to the absolutely sexy sight of the alpha loosening the knot of his tie, sliding it off and around Alfred’s wrists. just before he tied them together he seemed to hesitate, meeting Alfred’s eyes. Right after being fucked and filled was the closest Alfred would really get to having his wits about him until his heat had passed or he could get back to his normal suppressants, and he seemed to realize this. “Is this… alright?”

That was just damn adorable, wanting to make sure his kinky hobbies were okay even as his come was leaking out of Alfred’s hole and Alfred was half-hard again, legs spread in invitation. 

“Mmmyeah, you gonna spank me if I’m a bad boy?” Alfred purred, flexing his fingers. The knot was a loose one he could twist out of if he really wanted to. The alpha’s eyes went dark with lust, his face flushing just a bit. Alfred was absolutely certain his ass was going to be red and tender for another reason entirely by the time they landed in JFK. 

“You’ve been so good so far.” the alpha murmured, holding Alfred’s tied hands above his head, reaching out to thumb at his lips. Alfred’s tongue darted out, drawing the digit in to suck on it, needy, another whine building in his throat. “So good and so gorgeous. It’s going to be alright, love, I’ll keep you nice and full until we land. Nothing to worry about, pet.” Pulling his hand away from Alfred’s mouth, he pressed one of the omega’s thighs up so he could angle his hips just right and slide back into him. 

 

Time passed in a fog of lust and pleasure. The alpha managed to move Alfred around enough that he never got too cramped stuck in one position or another, only leaving him alone long enough to obtain a bottle of water to make sure he stayed hydrated. He was full, overflowing, because fuck this alpha came a _lot_ , which was an even bigger turn on for both of them. How badly Alfred wanted it, how much the alpha wanted to give it to him. He kept coaching Alfred through it too, praising what a good omega he was, how beautiful and sexy he was. When Alfred heard the landing announcement coming over the intercom he actually felt almost sated he was so thoroughly fucked. The alpha was sweet, so sweet, he got a warm towel from somewhere and cleaned Alfred up, peppered kisses and gentle praise as he redressed the omega. For all he had wondered how Alfred didn’t have a mate, Alfred had to wonder how the alpha managed to be single. He lead Alfred back to their seats, hand steady on Alfred’s lower back. At some point they’d been given blankets and pillows left at the seat and he put both around Alfred. Comfortable and as stated as he’d get, Alfred rested his head against the alpha’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep as soon as he was buckled in. 

 

Arthur hadn’t even realized he’d had his arm around the omega, not really. He was fairly exhausted himself, relieved that once he got into JFK all he had to do was check into his hotel and tuck in for the night, with nowhere else to be until tomorrow evening. Was it even ‘tomorrow’? He checked his itinerary. No, it would be ‘later today’, it was roughly 2am local time when they were landing. Roughly 2am and he’d just fucked an omega deep in his heat for the last six or so hours. Never before had Arthur been so relieved that he was the kind of alpha that amped up to match what his omega needed. His thoughts turned to the omega sleeping lightly at his side. How was the boy getting home? How far was home for him? Arthur was exhausted and had his share of things to do, but the idea of just letting him go without anyone to make sure he got where he was going left a bad taste in his mouth. He stroked the boy’s hair and the omega let a little pleased sound in his throat, glasses skewed on his face. Arthur carefully removed them, hooking them into the neck of his tee shirt so they wouldn’t leave a mark on his face. His pretty, pretty face. 

Arthur wanted to bend him over the seat.

“Soooo good job, hoss.” And there was Felik, sauntering his way through the aisle, perching on the armrest of Arthur’s seat with a shit eating grin. He was holding a mini bottle of champagne out to Arthur. “The airline has to offer apology vouchers to the rest of the flight, you two were so noisy! Congratulations on the sex.” 

“Shite, I’m sorry-”

“I’m not, it’s not coming out of my paycheck and you should have seen their faces. Your little bitch is a noisy one, ain’t he? Made my night for sure. Of course, you still owe me, but here, this one’s on the house.”

Arthur took the mini bottle and put it in the cup holder, fishing into his briefcase one-handed for his wallet to dig the bills out and shove them into Felik’s waiting hand. 

“Here, you damn mercenary.” Arthur grumbled. He opened the champagne and took a swig from it like it was a beer. 

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, hoss.” 

Felik got up to leave, but Arthur stopped him, reaching out to grab the man’s wrist. 

“What, one ain’t enough for you? Greedy greedy…” Felik teased, tucking the bills into his pocket. 

“What? Christ no, no, do you - look, do you know if he’s got anyone waiting for him?” Arthur gestured to the omega still asleep at his side. “He’s still bad off, I can’t just leave him at the terminal.”

“Aw, ain’t you cute. Not the love ‘em and leave ‘em type, are you?” Felik grinned. “Nah, he’s got someone waiting to pick him up right outside of security. Omega assistant of his dad or something, I heard him making the arrangements at the terminal back in London.”

Arthur tried to tell himself he wasn’t disappointed. What was he going to do, though, drag the omega with him back to his hotel room? Then what? He let Felik go, keeping his arm around the omega as they went through landing procedure which he entirely slept through. Only when they were getting the green light to disembark the plane did Arthur rouse him, helping him to his feet. Thank goodness first class unboarded first. He didn’t want to have to do a walk of shame in front of the rest of the plane knowing they had apparently been loud enough to warrant apology vouchers from the airline. He kept his arm around the omega as they made their way to customs, making sure his scent was close enough that the omega wouldn’t get distracted again. Even if he kept nuzzling at Arthur’s neck… 

“We must part ways here, love.” Arthur said finally. Thankfully they’d be pushed through customs quickly, but there were different lines for returning citizens and foreigners making their way in. Even after they split to their respective lines, Arthur kept looking back at the omega, who was processed much quicker, moving out of Arthur’s sight. 

It wasn’t his problem anymore, he told himself. Still. Still. 

The fact that he was jogging to the security gate as soon as he had his passport st,amped was just because he was too embarrassed to listen to the people behind him complaining about their flight where someone’s omega had gone into heat and they’d fucked loudly in the bathroom. That was the only reason, nevermind that no one seemed to realize he was the alpha in that story.

He’d stepped through the gates marking the security exit, looking around until he spotted the omega, glasses back on his face, backpack hanging loosely off his shoulder as a tall professional-looking woman with her hair in a bun passed him an orange pill bottle. He shook out two and swallowed them dry, which couldn’t be good for his mostly empty stomach but didn’t seem to stop him. The omega turned, his eyes briefly meeting Arthur’s across the floor. Did he call out to the other man? Look away? He was entirely unsure of the etiquette involved in what you were supposed to do after fucking someone in an airplane bathroom.

The omega didn’t seem as unsure as he was. He raised an eyebrow, gave that charming half-grin and raised his hand in a wave before he followed the woman to the direction of the garage, walking with a bit of a limp that made something dark inside Arthur absolutely pleased with the fact that he’d done that to him. 

Well. That was that. He tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter. It had been pleasurable for both of them, one of his more enjoyable shags. Even if he never got the omega’s name. He had a hotel to check in to, sleep to get, and a business party to attend within less than 24hrs. He’d just have to put it out of his mind. Arthur straightened his tie and went to the curb to hail a taxi. 

 

So what if there had yet to be long-term studies of the suppressants and they might make Alfred sterile later down the road? They were the only thing that worked for him and he never intended to have kids anyway. Even so, he was still warmer under the collar than he’d like and he kept himself by a window to make sure the little bit of his pheromones that were still seeping out weren’t caught by anyone. Really he’d have preferred to keep himself company in his hotel room for the next two or so days he had left in his heat, but his father had the big business party for his company and when you were kind of the reason one of the most successful CEOs in America had such omega-friendly business practices, you kind of had to at least show up for a brief appearance to smile and nod at all the right moments of said CEO’s speeches about how he became an omega rights activist when his omega son was born.

Alfred sipped his sparkling cider and kept the thought to himself that he really should have been one before that to himself. It was only recently that the workforce had become more accepting of omegas, in no small part to Jones LLC leading the way by hiring an unprecedented percentage of omegas, giving paid pregnancy leave that meant rather than wasting money retraining someone said omegas often came back to work as soon as they could, working from home when possible, and an absolutely zero tolerance on harassment in the workplace that meant that - rather than crashing and burning like the papers apparently predicted when Alfred was too young to understand the hubub - turned a job with Jones LLC into a point of pride for any alpha. It meant you were prime mate material, not only with a good job as a good provider, but also a glowing mark for personality as well. Apparently the Times said in a recent edition that if an alpha got hired on single there was a 75% chance they’d be married before they hit their two year anniversary with the company. Alfred would believe it, his dad loved the idea that he played matchmaker. 

Which of course meant introducing Alfred to any and every alpha he approved of. Alfred made a point to NOT turn them into his one-night-stands and to try and keep that part of his life a secret from his dad. Part of the reason he went to school abroad and insisted on paying for his own stuff where ‘Jones’ was any other name and no one connected him to the multi million dollar US family. He could have gotten a scholarship too, but he figured that money should go to someone who couldn’t pay their way in. 

So his dad made a speech in front of the well-dressed crowd of guests in the penthouse suite that housed the party. Alfred was staying in the hotel next door for at least the rest of the week, maybe until term started up again. That was the deal, he let his dad take care of him on this side of the Atlantic and fended for himself on the other. Alfred clapped along with the rest and looked appropriately embarrassed every time his dad sung his praises. There were, he figured, worse things than overly supportive parents. 

Still, he really wanted to get back to his hotel. Even the American suppressants could only do so much for him. He loosened the bowtie around his neck, downing the rest of his sparkling cider and waving over one of the servers with a tray for the empty glasses to ask for another. He was an alpha, cute in a kind of scrawny way. Alfred smile at him when he requested another glass of cider and made a mental note to maybe drag him to the kitchens before he left to at least suck him off. He was restless. 

Aaaaand there was his dad coming towards him. Shit. He coughed, trying to go from flirtatious back to good son. 

“There’s my boy!” Mr Jones declared, practically dragging someone along with him. Alfred’s dad was built like a linebacker, an alpha’s alpha kind of guy. And next to him was -

It was the hot alpha from the airplane Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker. Alfred’s eyes widened. So did the eyes of the alpha at his father’s side, looking between the two and alternating between red and white. Alfred’s father remained blessedly oblivious.

“ALFRED!” Mr Jones bellowed, slapping Alfred hard on the shoulder. As his father, he was completely immune to any of Alfred’s pheromones and his assistant had thankfully kept mum on the subject to spare Alfred’s pride. He had no idea he was introducing an alpha to his son in heat. An alpha he had, in fact, already fucked. “This is Arthur Kirkland, I’ve mentioned him before, haven’t I?”

“Oh? OH!” Alfred remembered all of a sudden he had never gotten the alpha’s name. He would have known who he was in an instant if he did, his dad couldn’t stop talking about the man. “The - the one you hired to be the main liaison with your UK branch? Brilliant with numbers, ‘Lord what did I do before I hired him, thank the Lord I’ve got him convinced to move to New York’ were your exact words?” Alfred laughed lightly. The alpha - Arthur, one of his father’s employees for fuck’s sake - reddened slightly, hiding his embarrassment with a cough. 

“He, erm. That is. Mr Jones speaks very highly of you.” Arthur said, pointedly not meeting Alfred’s gaze. 

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Alfred said smoothly. “Dad, I think Mr Williams is trying to get your attention over by the buffet table.” Mr Jones looked up catching the other man’s eye and waved to him. 

“That he is, I’ll just leave you two kids to get better acquainted!” Mr Jones said cheerfully, leaving Arthur and Alfred to their relative privacy of the spot by the open window. Both remained silent until he was out of earshot.

Then Alfred laughed. 

“Holy shit! You fucked the boss’s son!” He snickered. THAT got Arthur to look at him, red faced and looking ready to puke from embarrassment. 

“It wasn’t like I knew it! You didn’t exactly give me a name!” 

“And you didn’t exactly ask.” Alfred said with a grin, popping the top button of his collar open, fixing Arthur with a half-lidded grin. “You were too busy taking advantage of an omega in heat.”

“I didn’t - you said you -” Arthur blustered before bowing his head down in shame, stumbling over his words before settling on “I am - I had never meant to take advantage of you in that state and I am truly sorry-”

Alfred laughed at him, interrupting his apology.

“Christ on a cracker you actually ARE sorry, aren’t you? And not just because I’m your boss’ son.” Alfred looked around to make sure no one was close enough to listen in, dropping his voice low just to be on the safe side as he continued. “Jesus, okay, for real though, I was begging for it, and I was telling the truth when I said I woulda rode your dick even if I wasn’t in heat. That was fun, and I really don’t regret it. I’ll probably beat off thinking about it later when I get back to my hotel room.” 

This time it was Arthur’s turn to cast a furtive glance across the room before leaning in to take a bold sniff at Alfred’s neck, drawing back sharply. His eyes were dark again, like in the airplane bathroom before he let Alfred go for his belt. 

“You’re still…?”

“Yeah, I got another two days probably.” Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Speaking of, I should probably be making my excuses to get back to my hotel room. My sad, lonely, cold hotel room with no one to… how’d you put it? Tie me to a headboard and fuck me until I couldn’t move? No one to keep me nice and full up just like I need.” 

He was fighting dirty, but that was how it went. Anything worth fighting for was worth fighting dirty for. Arthur drew a sharp breath through his teeth, biting at his lip. 

“I should - someone should walk you to your hotel room. In your condition.” he said quickly.

“Mmm, yeah. Someone should. And the party is winding down enough that if that someone didn’t want to come back to the party after, I’m sure no one would notice…”

“Shite. Bloody hell. Okay. Do you have a coat checked?”

“Mmmhmm.” Alfred leaned against the window sill with a smirk. Arthur glared a bit at his expression, but he wasn’t about to walk away. 

“I’ll get our coats and tell your father we’ll be departing.”

“I’ll be here.” Alfred raised a hand to shoo Arthur off. Well, wouldn’t his father be happy? He finally found an alpha that Alfred might actually stick with. He could congratulate himself on introducing the two of them, and he was pretty sure Arthur would be in agreement with him to just go on letting Mr Jones believe that was the truth of how they met.


End file.
